Candlelight Slumber
by yorumiko
Summary: Saya wishes to sleep with Haji. His growing affection for Saya might make his night a little troubling. *HajixSaya, a bit OOC*
1. Candlelight Slumber

**a/n:** _I've always wanted to write a fanfic for Blood+. I support the HajixSaya pairing. I also do support the SolomonxSaya pairing. I love the HajixSayaxSolomon triangle! The three of them are just too cute!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters._

**Setting:** _While I was watching episode 22, Haji's very young version lashed out at Saya and said, "I'll even sleep with you if that's what you want. After all you bought me."_

_So the setting is the night after Haji screamed and cried in front of Saya._

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Candlelight Slumber **

_By: Yorumiko_

-o-

-o-

-o-

The candlelight proved to be almost useless. It did not vanquish the darkness; instead, it seemed to melt in it. The flame's bright, orange glows scattered but only on its corner had light. So soft and saddening was the fire that the room appeared to be as sorrowful as it was. The shadows lurked across the room and against the walls. Very creepy and frightening these dark figures were.

Haji stood on one side of the room, stiff and nervous to be all alone with Saya. He was not too sure what was about to happen. He took a deep breath as his thirteen-year-old body trembled with a very erotic expectation. He snapped his brows together, staring at Saya's silhouette. Her figure, her curves, her body were quite clear with her standing beside the candlelight.

Saya happily smiled as she looked at her friend. She chuckled softly, realizing that they were both wearing the same long, white night gown. "We're like siblings," she joyfully said. She approached him, merging with the slumbering darkness. She opened her arms and cradled his head on her chest. "Didn't you say we could sleep together? Why are you so stiff? Are you worried?"

She was not feigning her innocence. Haji could hear her heart beat. Between those thumps and beats, he could hear Saya's naivety through her words and questions. He stepped back from her embrace, trying to look calm and stoic as possible. "Isn't it time for us to sleep?" he warily asked as he hid his anxiety.

"Yes, I think it is," Saya softly said. She rushed to the side of her bed and slipped between her mattress and blanket. She sighed and gave Haji a grin. "What are you doing standing over there? I asked permission from Joel. He said that it was all right for us to sleep together."

"S-Saya…" he stuttered. He watched as she waited for him to come. He walked, feeling like a stone. He climbed up the bed and wanted to get it over with. He placed his knees between Saya's torso and positioned his hands against the pillows. "You won't regret this, will you?" The soft candlelight created an aura of romance for him.

"Haji…?" she whispered. For him, her voice rang like a bell, startling him.

He took a deep breath. His fingers unbuttoned the buttons of his gown, revealing to Saya the meek chest of a growing boy. He bent down and leaned. He could feel her breath mixing with his as he grew closer to give her a kiss. "Saya," he gently whispered.

Saya opened her mouth wide and laughed the moment away. The romantic candlelight, the growing passion Haji had inside dwindled as Saya chortled so bubbly. She grabbed his arms and wrestled him downward. She placed both his arms behind his head and pushed him down to the bed. She sat right on top of him, smiling triumphantly. "I won, Haji! You can't pin me down that easily!"

"W-What?"

She slipped back to her side of the bed, yawning. "Enough with the games Haji; I need to get some sleep." She tucked herself in and stared at the startled boy. "Hey Haji!" she gently called.

Still confused, he turned his head and clashed his stare with hers. "What is it, Saya?"

"Stay by my side always, alright?"

So certain he was with his answer. He gave her a gentle smile. "I promise to stay by your side."

Saya smiled joyfully as she gathered Haji in her arms, lulling herself to sleep.

Haji could feel Saya's heart beating. Small blushes formed on his cheeks as he listened to her soft sighs. "Hey Saya!" he whispered.

She groaned as an answer.

He bit his lip. "Will you sleep with me?" he felt mortified to ask such a question to a lady. He closed his eyes and wanted to forget he had asked a very inappropriate query.

"When you're older," she slurred.

He quickly opened his eyes and watched her sleep so peacefully. "That's a promise, all right?" he mumbled. "Saya," his mouth was hungry as he stared at her lips. "I love you." He closed his eyes and nestled his head against her chest. "Good night, Saya." He slept in his queen's arms.

The candlelight did not hide what Saya was about to do. She opened one eye and tenderly kissed Haji's forehead. She turned around and blew the flame, putting the room in total darkness. "Good night, Haji," she whispered in his ear.

-o-

-o-

-o-

**End of Candlelight Slumber**

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

**a/n:** _Were_ _they too out of character? I hope you enjoyed it. Please do give me a review._

_I've been thinking of writing another Blood+ fic. Oh my! I'm getting all excited!_


	2. Promise

**a/n:** _Part two of the supposed to be oneshot Candlelight Slumber!_

**setting:** _2037-2038, Saya finally wakes up after her thiry-year hibernation period.  
_

* * *

**Promise**

_o_

_o_

Haji looked around their cheap motel room. There were paint chips all over the floor and stains on the gray carpet. On the walls there were some graffiti of demons, chiropterans and other creatures. The ceiling had molds, green and black. He turned his head and stared at Saya, who still seemed to be dazed. That was to be expected. She had just woken up after her thirty-year sleep. Two weeks had just passed.

He gently brushed Saya's hair. Up and down, his hand went. Neatly he placed her long, raven hair on one shoulder before placing the brush down on the table. He took a step to the side and pulled the chair Saya was sitting on for about half an hour.

Saya stood with eyes reflecting the candlelight. Blazing orange her eyes were. She looked at the candle standing on the center of the desk. Its orange light conquered the darkness of its corner. The flame danced quietly as a gentle breeze blew inside the room from the open window. Haji quickly closed the windows, and straightened the white curtains. He walked towards the bed and pulled the lavender blankets over.

He took her arm and led her to the bed. Her long, white nightgown, against the candlelight, did not hide what was underneath it. He could clearly see the silhouette of her curves, her body. He sat down on the bed and sighed. Saya sat beside him and sighed as well. She looked at him, tilted her head, and smiled like a child.

"H-Haji," she softly stammered. She bit her lip. "Haji," she said again, this time with a louder voice.

Haji knelt on the floor on one knee. His hands cupped Saya's cheek; his eyes stared at Saya's still blazing orange eyes. "I missed you very much, Saya." His hands traveled to Saya's right hand. His grip tightened. "I missed you," he tenderly whispered.

Saya, with no memories at all and only with a childish demeanor, smiled happily and led Haji's left hand to her cheek. "Haji," she said again in a whisper.

Right at that moment he thanked God for letting him survive after that horrid battle in New York. If he had not lived, then he would have missed Saya's adoring smile. This smile, he thought, was the smile she had on when they were still living in the Zoo centuries ago. Finally, Saya could now smile heartily, knowing that everything was now all right.

Haji stood again, pulling his hand away from Saya's grip. "Saya, please let go. You must rest now," he said.

"P-Promised y-you," she stammered again, resisting to let go of Haji's hand.

"W-What?"

She stared at her lap and tightened her grip even more. "I p-promised Haji." Briskly, she looked up and stared at Haji's reddening face. "Haji," she moaned. She pulled his arm and pinned him down to the bouncing bed. Her breath coursed through his flushing face.

"S-Saya," he mumbled. He shook her hands off him and quickly sat beside her. "Saya, you did not promise me anything."

Saya did not like what he had just said. She puffed her cheeks and glared at him as if he were her enemy. "Haji." She pulled his arm.

The windows burst open. The curtains swayed. The breeze swept in across the room and blew the candlelight off. As quickly as the warmth of the candlelight disappeared, a new kind of warmth lingered on Haji's lips.

Saya cupped Haji's cheek and stared at him with eyes now as black as the night. "Haji, sleep with me tonight!"

He realized that what she had wanted was not the kind of sleep like a sleepover; it was something else. It was the kind he had longed for and dreamt about. It was the promise she had made long ago.

Before he could give his reply, she kissed him again as clumsy as she had done a while back. "Please?"

"Saya," he whispered. He closed his eyes and laid on the bed with her in his arms. "I promise you one day we will, but not tonight, not until you have your memories back."

_o_

_o_

**END**


	3. Kaleidoscope

**a/n**: _I think this will be the last chapter. Candlelight Slumber is really just an oneshot with no part two's or three's and continuation. But it does have a prequel called Candlelight Serenade, which is set on the 1800's. I hope you enjoyed this series._

**disclaimer**: _I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters._

* * *

-o-

-o-

-o-

_**Kaleidoscope**_

-o-

-o-

It was around a Sunday night. The evening sky sighed with twinkling stars of diamond. But in contrast to the eve's quiet moans, the residents of Okinawa celebrated for the coming New Year. They had twenty-three minutes left before the clock struck twelve. So they gathered their best fireworks and loudest horns. 2039 was about to come and everyone wouldn't miss the chance to welcome it.

Standing on the rooftop, watching small fire flowers burst in the dark sky was Saya. Beside her was now an older and, perhaps, wiser Kai with lines on the corners of his eyes and mouth. This was, probably, the first time they had time alone together after she had arrived ten months ago. Diva's twins kept on crowding their aunt amazed how much they looked like her with the exception of the hair colour and eye shape.

"It's a good thing you've remembered most of your past," he said without turning his eyes from the glowing, evening sky. He heard her sigh and he knew well that her sighs meant yes. But it was unnerving not to hear her talk so much unlike back then. She was a chatterbox.

"I've been out of it lately, haven't I?"

"No, not really," he said with a little bit of humour and sarcasm.

She giggled. "Don't be silly, Kai."

Ten months ago Haji came and left Saya to Kai's care. And, suddenly, Haji left, leaving no excuse or any explanation. He just appeared to return Saya to her family.

"Are you still thinking about him?" he asked.

"Him? Him who?" But of course, Saya would not remember. She came back with a memory as blank as a sheet of white paper. When Haji left her side again it was as if she didn't even notice, as if Haji was just insignificant dust particles.

But Kai knew and understood well enough that deep in the crevices of her mind and heart she was looking for him, searching for him like a dog. She dreamt of him night after night, called him out during her sleep. On her quiet moments, she thought of him without even realizing it.

"It's almost midnight," Kai said.

She did not respond. "Kai," she sighed after a few moments, "where is he?"

At that instant, Kai confirmed it. Saya was really thinking about Haji. "I don't know, Saya," he regretfully said. "I really don't know."

The sky became a kaleidoscope world as fireworks flew up and burst like wild flowers in bloom. The air grew heavy with smoke and loud pops. 2039 finally arrived.

Saya went straight to her room after the last firework showed off its blinding colours. She did not feel celebrating 2039 with her nieces, the surviving members of Red Shield, Kai and all those food. She just wanted to rest and blink the tears off her eyes.

Everyone below was still busy partying, she knew just from hearing their music and chatter. Then she fell asleep amidst the noise. For only in her dreams could she picture a faint silhouette of black. Only in her sleep could she hear the heavy baritone of a stringed instrument, which could bring her deeper into her dreams and remember more.

Now, deep in sleep and sweet dreams, she subconsciously said the name of the one she had been looking for, "H-Haji."

Bringing a lit candle with him, Haji smiled and said, "Yes, I'm here now, Saya."

And Saya smiled as well because it seemed her dream felt real. "I love you," she sighed.

"And I, too."

-o-

-o-

-o-

_**END**_

-o-

-o-

_Again, there will no longer be a fourth chapter. This is the last chapter of Candlelight Slumber. I hope you liked it and will read Candlelight Serenade. Thank you for the readers and reviewers. _


	4. Fulfilment

**a/n:** _This is the real ending of Candlelight Slumber. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and feel satisfied with it. I would like to thank the readers and reviewers. I wish I have made you happy with this short series of mine._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters._

-o-

-o-

-o-

_**Fulfilment**_

-o-

-o-

The faint, gentle sound wove into her dreams like a golden thread of musical notes. The sound was clear, deep and precise. It drove her deeper into sleep. But the more she slept, the more she realized that she was dreaming.

The sound would not disperse and it seemed realer than anything, realer than her own beating heart. And with that sound came along with a picture, but this picture came in contrast with the sound of deep, vivid reality. The picture moved like the ripples of black water. But she could see something else move in that ink-coloured liquid. A hand, perhaps? And then, there was something else, something brown and bulky. Her lips moved to name that ocean of ink, to call it her own, "Ha-"

The sound stopped and the picture faded into white nothingness. She realized, then, that she had finally woken up, welcomed by the morning sun beating her windowpane and bathing her with light. And the dream came rushing back to the back of her head, sealing away a memory of long ago.

But there was another factor, which caused her wake. It sounded big and deep. She opened her mouth in awe. The sound ran a melody through her head as if it came from a picture book, bringing images to her mind. She hummed a few notes and realized she could hum the whole song!

She hummed while dressing up for breakfast. She hummed while washing her face. And she hummed while climbing down the stairs. While she hummed, her heart beat rapidly, ready to leap off from her chest. Her mouth felt dry. Her palms sweated and her knees shook. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, it was neither Kai nor the twins who greeted her a good morning. Instead, it was the melody that brought the golden thread into her dream. But she could not name such melody for she had lost that name. She could not remember it.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Kai appeared from the room to the left. His smile had no malice and he greeted her delightedly. "Saya, finally you're awake!"

A crease formed between her brows. But she had nothing to say for her palms were wetter and her knees shook even more than a while back. If granted, she would probably palpitate now and faint. And when she saw a cello come out of the same room where Kai was, her breathing stopped. Instantly, she remembered that dream of ink-coloured water. She realized that there was more to it than that black, rippling liquid. There was actually a face. And that face appeared right before her eyes; a beautiful, smiling face placed on ivory skin. She had a name for him. Oh, yes, she did! But his name chocked her until tears came to her eyes like rain. She fainted as she expected and everything went black.

She woke up again to the sound of the cello. When she looked out of her window, there was no sun just the full, silver moon. "I've always dreamt of that sound. From the very first time I heard it in my dreams, I knew I would always love it," she whispered to the dark, right corner of her room.

There was no candlelight now, which she always had as a remembrance of something from long ago. "Why have you been in my dreams every now and then?" she asked, smiling to the corner where the cello kept on playing. "Why did you only appear now?" her tears slid slowly to her cheek and the cello squeaked to a halt. She heard footsteps and knew he was nearing her. Her heart raced and she reached out her hands for that beautiful, ragged hand, which she distorted. Tonight she would not hold back and neither would he.

His face finally appeared in the moonlight and slowly she reached for it. Her thumbs circled the corners of his eyes and then his lips. "Ha…ji," she sighed. Her lips touched his. With that small, simple act a heat developed in both of their bellies. She opened her mouth and kissed him like how those sweet, couples did in the parks. She kissed him as if telling herself that this was no longer a dream, that this was already reality, and that Haji was finally here.

Under the moonlight, the shadows of their love rocked and moved. For him to be inside, and for her to be linked with him, they knew something was, at last, fulfilled.

-o-

-o-

**END**

-o-

-o-

-o-


	5. Cain

**a/n**:_ A little extra story after a year of completion :) After reading this, please head over to Candlelight Slumber: Solomon's Wish._

o

o

o

_**Cain**_

o

o

Everything was new but felt old. School was the same but different. Perhaps she should realize already that many things could happen in a span of thirty years. She should snap herself to the reality of her returning to high school.

_This isn't scary, at all._ Saya thought. "Not at all," she whispered.

The sliding door was in front of her. All she needed to do was twist the handle and push the door to the side. That wasn't too difficult of a task.

She took a step back and paced nervously through the halls. No, she couldn't go through high school again. She just wanted to spend time with Haji and talk. That was all they did and it seemed nice. He was a friend, a brother, a father, and a lover. He was everything she needed back when they were still in the Zoo and now - when a chance to redo her life came.

She knew he would be at the city park, playing his cello and getting mistaken for a street performer. To hell with school right now! She wanted to hear Haji play! She was still a fast runner. Outrunning a teacher wouldn't be hard for her.

She ran, her legs pushing and giving all they could. Her heart beat and drummed in her ears.

Haji. Haji. Haji. Haji.

She shouldn't be wasting time in a place like school. She had two years left before she would go into hibernation again. And the chiropteran trouble had already been taken cared of thirty-one years ago. Her nieces received love from Kai, just like how she received love from Joel. She knew love would be enough to stop their problems, as corny as it sounded.

She turned to the left and ran past a student, and, thankfully, not a teacher. The exit door was just within her reach!

"Hey," the student yelled. "Where are you going? Classes just started. Get back to your room."

Saya didn't turn to meet his eyes. Just by the sound of his voice, she knew he was a person of authority - a part of the student council, perhaps. "I'm sorry, but I don't belong here," she said without as much as breathing.

"All idiots say that. Get back to class, Miss," he said with a firmer and louder tone of voice.

She must have annoyed him. Of course she did, but she really wasn't supposed to be here. School felt foreign to her now. She might have enjoyed it thirty-one years ago but she needed to enjoy other experiences normal teenage girls experienced, like love and romantic adventures. She never experienced it before, even when she was in the Zoo with Haji. He was too reserved and wouldn't even touch her.

"I-I have to go," she whispered.

"Turn around and get back to class or I will be forced to report you to the teachers."

"N-No," she whispered more softly than a while back.

Without warning, the student pulled her wrist and turned her so she would face him. "I told you to get back to class," he hissed.

Saya shut her eyes tight and waited for a scolding.

Rather than to scold the irresponsible student, the type of person Student Council President Cain hated, his lips were sealed and his hand didn't want to let her go. This girl looked familiar - oddly and unmistakably familiar, but he knew this was his first time meeting her.

"W-Who are you?" he asked.

"P-Please don't report me to the teachers," she said with a quiver.

Report to the teachers? No, he wouldn't do that. He couldn't quite put her face in any of his memories but his brain kept on screaming he knew this girl and, perhaps, she knew him too.

Saya finally opened her eyes and over this young man's shoulder, she saw her nieces coming closer to her. "Hana, Chou," she gasped.

"Saya," the girls dragged in chorus. "We saw you trying to sneak out of school."

Cain let Saya go and sighed. His mind must had been playing tricks. He wouldn't know a person like her, especially a person who hung around the Ohtonashi twins. She was definitely trouble.

"Saya is it?" he asked. He scrutinized her from head to toe, from her long ponytail to her unpolished shoes. "I am giving you a warning. Do this again and I will definitely report you to your homeroom teacher."

"Y-Yes, this will never happen again," she meekly said.

Cain, then, met eyes with the twins, who did not like him to be in their presence right now or ever. "Great work, _president_," they said with a smirk, hoping it would provoke him even just a little.

"Incestuous harlots," he sneered. Though a little apprehensive and shaken, the name Saya would probably stay in his mind for a while.

_Saya. Saya. Saya. Saya. Who are you?_

Trembling like a leaf, she sighed and asked, "Who was he?"

"Student Council President Cain, the biggest suck up you'll ever meet," Chou said. "He's a bastard, Saya. Don't come near him again. He's a snake."

A snake? Not quite, but his eyes of cheap glass-green she could place in many of her memories. "He looks familiar," she said to both Hana and Chou.

"Familiar?"

"Yes, he looks like a friend from years ago." She could even name that friend because she couldn't forget him. _Solomon_.

o

o

**END**

o

o

o


	6. Happy Notice

Due to requests, this series will be continued and updated on **_Candlelight Slumber: Solomon's Wish_**.

A dramatic love story should start and end with a bang, after all :D


End file.
